neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 15
Synopsis Neptune and the rest of the goddesses are in kimonos and bow to wish everyone a happy new year. Neptune thanks them for keeping up with her blogs. Noire adds that they, the goddesses will always be watching over them. Vert adds that to celebrate the new year, they have a big announcement for them. The goddesses will be making their idol debut. Later, Histoire, their producer reads the paper and reports that their idol debut announcements are making big waves across the media. Neptune is excited with that news. Noire notes that they need make sure this live concert is a success. Neptune agrees and adds she already named their group MGM48, Megami48. Blanc worries that name is plagiarism. Vert adds that a live concert is not easy, as they need lyrics, composition, dance choreography and outfits. Histoire tells them the song won't be a concern as she enlisted the aid of 5pb.. Histoire waits awkwardly for 5pb. to show up. Eventually 5pb. shyly and verbally responds to Histoire's call. This confuses Neptune so Histoire drags 5pb. inside. 5pb. finally greets the goddesses and says she will try her very best. Neptune wonders if she is okay. Histoire explains that she is a little shy but her musical skills are... 5pb. runs off to get started on her work right away. Histoire tells the goddesses to trust her with making the songs. Histoire also tells the 4 they can't slack off either, because if they screw up MGM48 will be disbanded. Noire takes a look at her phone and tells Neptune the audience actually expects 48 people to be on the stage due to their name. Neptune is shocked. Noire notes that this is all her fault for choosing a rip-off name before anything was finalized. Neptune understands and says she will do something about this. With that, lessons begin for the new MGM48. Neptune begs IF and Compa to join her group. Compa notes that she can't dance while IF feels like this isn't in her image. However, because it is Neptune, the reluctantly join her group. The song was completed, and the other goddesses began practicing their singing and dancing like professional. They had problems at first but quickly adjusted. Histoire worries though, as Neptune was nowhere to be found. Neptune eventually returned with 44 other memories including, the candidates, Gust who wants to promote her shop and Nisa who wants to promote her justice. Others such as a dogoo, Deco and 1st-Gen Compa are also part of the group. From that day on, everyone practiced diligently. On the day of the concert, there is a full house of people eager to hear MGM48. They begin their first song Kirihirake Gracie☆Star. Neptune takes the lead but she is horrible. Nepgear, IF and Compa quickly stop her, take away her mike and give her a tambourine instead. Compa can feel the audience's disappointment. IF thinks there is no choice and gives the mike to 5pb. IF begs 5pb. who is shocked initially but begins to sing to save the concert. She manages to captivate the audience with just her voice. The remaining members of MGM48 followed 5pb. and were able to have the best finale. After the concert, Noire felt the entire concert was like a dream. She thinks MGM48 should disband. Vert agrees that was a blunder. Noire thinks it is shame that they should disband. Vert teases Noire for wanting to be an idol that badly. Noire tries to strongly deny her interest in being an idol seriously. Noire then asks Vert if she feels she was being taken advantage of. Vert says she is not and notes that Gust' business is booming. Noire remarks that Gust is indeed shrewd. She notices that Neptune isn't around and wonders where she is. Vert reports that Neptune has taken an interest in singing on stage. After the concert, she caught 5pb. and is currently taking singing lessons from her. Noire feels bad for 5pb. Key Events *The goddesses establish MGM48, a 48 member idol group *Their debut concert was off to a rough start due to Neptune's horrible singing *5pb. rescues the concert but the goddesses agree to disband the group New Characters *5pb. *Deco *1st-Gen Compa *Chika Hakozaki (She appears in a panel with Vert and 5pb. concluding the concert) Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters